


The Hated Few of Fate

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: It's true, I was made for you [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Running to Stand Still, Kidcold, M/M, Multi, Rare Pair Week 2017, Soulmates, sort of sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Leonard finally finds his soulmate, and it isn't who he expected.





	The Hated Few of Fate

            Maybe Len was a little jealous of Barry Allen. A little.

            Not that he’d admit it.

            Ever since he was a fourteen-year-old kid, he’d always believed, deep down, that Mick was his soulmate. He loved Mick more than he loved anyone. He would’ve fought and died for Mick, and he knew Mick would’ve done the same.

            When Mick announced to him and Lisa that his soulmate had been born, Len’s heart shattered. So, he started hating Mick’s soulmate, this child who stole the greatest thing in his life.

            He wallowed in his anger, begrudgingly accepting that he was one of the hated few of fate, cursed without his other half for the rest of his life.

            Then, he had a dream about a little baby, with a drug-addict mother trying to get cleaned up for the child’s sake. When he smiled, two little dimples appeared at the edge of his mouth. Len had no doubt of who the baby was, _what_ it was.

            He never told Lisa or Mick. It wasn’t important. He didn’t _want_ this kid as his soulmate, someone twenty-three years younger than him. He wanted Mick, but he wasn’t going to get him. So, he did what was considered the worst thing a soulmate could do—he closed the bond.  He cut himself off from all visions, all empathy, everything that connected him to his newborn soulmate. He didn’t know if his soulmate could still see and feel him, and he didn’t care. All he cared about was not hurting.

            So, the years passed. Mick’s connection to his soulmate had its ups and downs. Len built his empire. The particle accelerator blew, creating meta humans out of every low level crook in Central. He and Mick fell apart, and then came back together as Heatwave and Captain Cold.

            Oh, and Mick’s soulmate? Turned out to be the superhero to their supervillains. Somehow, they made it work, though. It was sickening.

            The Christmas after Barry Allen and Mick Rory started dating, he invited all of them—yes, Mick _and_ Len _and_ Lisa—to the annual West Family Christmas Party.

            He didn’t want to go. Lisa made him.

            It was a good thing that Detective West’s grandmother was an alcoholic whose eggnog recipe included an entire bottle of rum. He was no lightweight, but he was already tipsy by the time he got halfway through with his second glass.

            Detective West was in the same place, drinking himself into the holiday spirit as he glared at Barry and Mick, curled up together on the couch as the latter opened his present (it was every season of Game of Thrones, so they could watch it together. Len gagged.), and Iris laid a mocking hand of comfort on his shoulder. Lisa was sitting in Cisco’s lap, sharing a glass of eggnog. Dr. Snow was in the arms of her new speedster boyfriend.

            Leonard sighed. He wanted to leave and sulk in the comfort of his own safehouse.

The doorbell interrupted the holiday bliss. Iris, Joe, and Barry all shared a look. “Was anyone else coming?” Joe asked.

            Iris shook her head.

            “Maybe Harry decided to come after all?” Barry suggested. Joe shrugged, walking over to open the door.

            The detective tensed, and Iris hurried to his side.

            “Hi,” came a voice outside the door. “My name’s Wally. I’m Francine’s son.”

            The Wests stayed silent for a moment, apparently struck dumb by their visitor. “Uhh…I’m Joe.” He motioned back to his daughter. “And, uh, this is Iris.”

            “Hi.” She continued staring in shock.

            “Hi.” This ‘Wally’ sounded nervous. “I just wanted to…I, uh…I don’t know. I guess now is a bad time—you’ve got company. I should—”

            “No!” Joe almost shouted. “No, no, no. Come on in. You deserve to be here just as much as any of us.”

            The two Wests stepped to the side, letting Wally enter. Len frowned, taking in the sight of the kid. He was young, early twenties at the most. He was definitely related to Wests—he had Joe’s eyes. And, when he smiled at them, two adorable dimples appeared at the corners of his mouth.

            There was something familiar about him, though. Something that Len just couldn’t put his finger on.

            Then, the kid’s eyes fell on him, and they widened to the size of dinner plates.

            “You,” Wally whispered, ignoring everyone else in favor of approaching Len. “It’s you…here, of all places.”

            Len frowned. “Do I know you, kid?”

            “My name’s Wally West,” the kid answered. “And we’re soulmates.”


End file.
